Park Wars IN SPACE: A Regular Hope (Star Wars crossover)
by DoctorRobit
Summary: My first story on the web! In a Galaxy Far, Far Away, Quite Recently... STAR WARS: A REGULAR HOPE. Basically A New Hope redone with Regular Show characters. Please review! A Chapter will be coming out every 3 days max.
1. Intro

Info

Before you start reading, please read the character sheet

**Baddies**

Death = The Emperor

Benson = Darth Vader (Darth Yourefired)

**Goodies**

Pops = C3PO

Mordecai = Luke Skywalker (Mordecai Skywalker; ironically I guess birds are actually 'skywalkers')

Rigby = R2-D2 (an obnoxious version)

Skips = Obi-Wan (Just uses his name in the story)

Han Solo = Muscle Man

Chewbacca = High Five Ghost (I know, I know, but they are already kind of a pair :/ )

Princess Leia = Margaret (see below)

**Other Info**

This was orginally meant to be a comic. I'm quite good at drawing the characters, but I'm awful at actual people. And I'm lazy when it comes to artwork (which I'm actually good at).

Love story will be slightly different, as Leia and Luke (Margaret and Mordecai) are not family. Yeah, I know, but I want them to kiss at the end without it seeming pervy.

Feedback is welcome, negative or positive. If it's negative, please don't make it insulting. I'll do my best at comedy, this is my first book that will be up on the web! (Also my first stab at the comedy genre).

Uploads may or may not be daily until the weekend as I have a week off.

**Other Boring Stuff**

Font: Trebuchet MS

Size: 14

Made in (It's free, legal and coded by volunteers!)

I do not own Star Wars, or Cartoon Network's Regular Show. I do not wish to make any money out of this work _whatsoever_!

Regular Show belongs to JQ Quintell

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas... oh, no wait, it belongs to Disney, you traitor George! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Tattooine

(Still getting used to Fan Fiction . Net: Great site non the less!)

The cruiser was being fired on by a massive Star Destroyer, with Darth Yourefired himself on it, preparing to board the small cruiser. The cruiser belonged to the Rebellion, a small group of park workers who's place of work had been destroyed. Finally the tractor beam docked the cruiser into the gigantic hangar of the Destroyer.

On board the cruiser were two droids, Rigby-D2 and Pops3PO. Rigby was annoyed, but Pops was in a better mood.

"Jolly good show, hahaha!" He laughed, while sparks flew about them.

"Uhhh... Pops? I think we should get to an escape pod..." Replied Rigby.

They managed to get to an escape pod, just as Darth Yourefired boarded their ship. Laser bolts were flying everywhere, while the Rainyday Troopers (what a bad pun) entered the area, picking off the park workers one by one.

"Are you sure we can do this, Rigby? I am not sure, I say..." Exclaimed Pops.

"Meh, it'll be _fine_!" Rigby assured him.

Then Princess Margaret came along and saw Rigby. She came up to him and asked him for his holo-recorder.

"Well, we thought we should just pop down to Tattooine, so sure we'll take a message to someone down there!" Said Rigby.

She recorded the message, but all too soon some Rainyday Troopers stunned her with their tazors.

"Get into the pod, Pops, I think they're gone..." Said Rigby.

The capsule blasted it's way towards the surface of the dust-bowl planet.

**MEANWHILE**

"Look, I am _not_ working for the Park Worker Alliance! I am here on a diplomatic mission!" The Princess had been captured by The Empire.

"We'll see about that... take her away OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Screamed Darth Yourefired.

"Sir, some droids from the ship stole the plans for the Death Machine, we have reason to believe they are on the surface of Tattooine." Said an officer.

Darth Yourefired turned purple in the face.

"DAMN IT! I need those plans! If the Park Alliance gets them, then we're doomed!"

He jumped into a cart shuttle and zoomed back to the massive cruiser.

**BACK ON TATTOOINE**

The escape pod landed in the sand, flinging dust that had perhaps not tasted air for decades far into the sky.

"Oooh, how EXCITING!" Exclaimed Pops.

"We need to find Skips... that's what the Princess said." Said Rigby.

"I think we should go this way, hehehe!"

"Wait, Pops, I think Skips' place is this... way..."

But Pops had already pranced away, over the horrizon.

"Damn... I'll don't have time for this."

**Later**

Rigby was walking through a canyon. He was sure he could hear voices, and rocks tumbling down the rock-faces. He was twiddiling his thumbs.

"Just your imagination, Rigby. Nothing else is – GAAAH! DESERT ELVES!"

Many strange creatures that looked remarkable like a bunch of small guys dressed in a potato sacks shouting 'UTINI' came out from behind the rocks and forced Rigby to drink some coffee.

"Dummies! That will only make me more... active..." But the coffee was milky and drugged, and Rigby was soon out for the count.

**Even Later**

Rigby woke up in a strange room, with loads of other, worn out droids. He got up and started walking around the gloomy room. A droid with four legs shaped like an old fridge on it's back started following Rigby. It was constantly saying 'gonk' quitely.

"STOP GONKING!" Rigby suddenly screamed.

"Rigby, is that you?" Said a familiar voice.

"Pops! You're here!"

"I tried to give the potato-sack-gremlins my money, but they just ate it!"

"Pops, that's because your 'money' is butterscotch whirls..."

"Oh..." Sighed Pops, as if he had discovered Easter Bunny wasn't real.

Suddenly the room they were in shuddered. Rigby realized it had previously been moving and it had now stopped. A ramp opened and they clambered out, the strange little sand gremlins hurrying them out and lining them up.

A blue jay came out of the small settlement they had arrived at with an older jay, and they started sizing up the droids.

The older blue jay came up to Pops and asked him if he knew the programming language of video-game harvesters. Of course, Pops being a cyborg-human relations droid, did know the codes.

The younger jay then selected another droid and they set off.

"Pops!" Cried Rigby.

Suddenly the droid that the birds were with exploded.

"Okay... that's random." Said the younger jay.

"Sounds like a subtle plot line to engage to audience to me..." Said the older bird.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Hey! The weird other small droid who looks like a raccoon! Come here, we'll take him instead!"

Rigby leapt up and hurried over.

"Looks like I am coming with you Pops!"

"Hey, I'm called Mordecai Skywalker." Said the younger jay.

"Sounds oddly familiar..." Said Rigby.

**Later, in one of the rooms in the house**

"So you and your family actually GROW and HARVEST and then get to PLAY video games here?" Said Rigby.

"Yeah, dude. It's awesome." Replied Mordecai.

"Show him your little hologram, Rigby... Ohehehehehe!" Said Pops.

"What hologram?" Asked Mordecai, raising an eyebrow.

"Em... nothing." Replied Rigby sheepishly.

"What is it? Seriously, dude?"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Okay then, let's play punchies to see if I get to see to hologram..."

"Fine then! I'll go first."

Rigby cracked his knuckles and ran up to Mordecai, screaming. Mordecai was slightly alarmed, until he felt the feeble punch against his arm.

"Ohhh... dude..."

He punched Rigby, who promptly went flying across the room.

"OKAY! Fine then... as long as I get to test one of your games."

"Yeaaaaah!"

Rigby farted and the hologram appeared.

"Is that seriously how droids make holograms?"

"No I just wanted to fart."

Mordecai punched him again.

"Okay, okay, sorry already!"

The hologram fizzed and crackled and finally went into focous. The Princess started talking.

"I need you Skips... you're my only hope."

And then it just looped round again.

Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Wow... she's beautiful."

Suddenly the hologram fizzed out altogether.

"What the h man? Bring it back!"

"What? What hologram? I never saw a hologram..."

"Dude, I didn't even mention hologram after you switched it off."

"Who are you!?"

"Let's play punchies..."

"FINE!"

After a while of watching it. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I think I've heard of a 'Skips' in these parts. An old hermit, but I think he's supposed to be wise or something. I think we should look for him..."

"Games first, man!" Said Rigby, angrily.

"Okay then. We've just grown a batch of Super Spy Ninja X!"

They rushed off to the testing room, while Pops deactivated for a while.


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape

Mordecai, Rigby and Pops got onto the hover-cart and zoomed off to the mountains where it was fabled that Skips lived.

"What jolly good fun, bwahahaha!" Screeched Pops.

"Has he got a citcuit loose or something?" Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

"Look at him, of course he does." Said Rigby in a normal voice.

"Dude... not cool." Replied Mordecai.

"I have several circuits loose, hehehee!" Said Pops.

"Right..."

"We're here, just stop around this corner."

The hover-cart halted in a cloud of dust and they got off. There were some tuskan raiders near by, but they didn't notice. Mordecai scanned the area from a vantage point.

"How are we supposed to find him? Look, this'll take forever dude, maybe we should go home-" Mordecai was cut off, because something hit the back of his head.

Rigby leapt away and Pops managed to scramble into a crevice. The raiders had gone behind them (stop chuckling, pervert) and taken them by suprise. The raiders went over to the hover-cart, rummaging through all the thigs, until suddenly, a figure appeared over a rock.

The raiders scattered as the silhouetted figure skipped down the rock towards the cart. He saw Rigby.

"Don't worry, I will'nt hurt you." Said the figure.

"Ohh... my head... Who are you? Are you Skips? We've been looking for him." Groaned Mordecai.

"Skips... I haven't heard that name in a long time..."

"Do you know him?"

"He's me."

"Oh great! We have this droid who-"

"-Has an urgent message for you!" Rigby interrupted.

Pops came out of his hiding place and sauntered over to the group.

"Are those bally cads gone now?" He asked.

"For now... they'll be back in numbers. I'll take you and your hover-cart to my place." Skips answered, gravely.

**Later**

"I see your problem... We have to save the Princess." Said Skips.

"That's a problem; we don't have a ship." Said Mordecai.

"Don't worry about that. Oh, and there's somethin' I have for you."

Skips pulled out a lightsaber from a sheath on the wall.

"You know your father was a jedi-knight? Well here's his weapon... he would have wanted you to have it."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" Mordecai said as he switched it on, "Pew, pew, pew!"

"It's not a blaster, kiddo."

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rogby and Mordecai san as they span round in circles.

"Be careful what you're doin' with that!" Exclaimed Skips.

Mordecai accidentally shaved a bit of Skips' head hair off.

"Sorry..."

"Well... anyway... we have to get to the space port, get a ride."

And so the long hike began. After a couple of hours they could see it.

"Mos Eisiely; The hardest name to spell correctly from memory and worst hive of scum and villany. The kinda place we could get a ride." Explained Skips.

Soon they were in a bar where spacers hung out. The junkie kind and space pilot type.

There were negotioating with a goat-person.

"Hello, my name is Thomas and I-"

Before he could finish a green, short, obese man came running up to him and punched him in the face so hard he flew out of the window.

"WOOOO!" The weird man said, and took of his shirt, swinging it around his head.

"I've got the fasted ride in the galaxy baby!"

"This is the kinda guy we're looking for." Said Skips, now smiling.

They sat down.

"My name is Muscle Man, and this is my co-pilot Hi Five Ghost. Our ship, the Century Sparrow, is so fast it could out run any ship! What's your cargo?"

"Just passengers..." Said Skips.

"Going to Alderaan." Added Mordecai.

"10,000 credits." Said Hi Five Ghost.

"What!? We don't have 10,000!" Shouted Rigby.

"You know who else doesn't have 10,000 credits?" Muscle Man smiled and leant in.

"Em... no?" Said Mordecai, wondering if this guy was sane enough to fly a ship.

"MY MOM! WOOO!" Muscle Man tore of his shirt, again, and swung it around his head, managing to high-five Hi Five Ghost at the same time.

"Imperials!" Said Skips, spying some Rainyday Troopers barging through the bar, "Stay low!"

"Sorry." Said Muscle Man.

Rigby and Mordecai looked mildly disturbed and disgusted.

"Hmmm... private emergancy group huddle!" Said Rigby.

They went into a huddle.

"Are you sure about this guy?" Said Rigby.

"Yeah... He does seem a bit weird." Added Mordecai.

"I too agree on this topic." Said Pops.

"Look, since he killed that Thomas guy he is the only pilot here at the moment who is whithin our price range!" Said Skips.

"But that isn't within our price-range..." Exclaimed Mordecai.

"If we sell the hover-cart it is..." Replied Skips.

Rigby and Mordecai turned to each other and raised their eyebrows, and then pointed their fingers at each other.

"Ohhh yeee-eaaaah!" They choroused.

**Later**

"I'm so glad you guys could come along. Here, is the Century Sparrow!" Shouted Muscle Man in a dramatic voice.

The hangar door opened to reveal a run down old flying-saucer like ship, with pieces of cardboard patching up wounds in the armour in places.

"Oh... DUDE! It's practically made of duct tape!" Said Mordecai.

"Shut up, or maybe I should just alert the Troopers to your current location?" Said Muscle Man in a stuck-up tone.

"Ugh... fine..." Said Rigby.

"How delightful! Hahaha!" Said Pops.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing..." Said Skips.

Just as they were about to board the ship, a large company of Troopers headed by Darth Yourefired came into the hangar!

"BLAST 'EM OR YOU'RE FIIIIIIIIIIIIRED!" The dark lord of gumballs screamed.

The Century Sparrow just cleared the laser fire, but the chase wasn't over yet...


	4. Chapter 3: Into The Jaws

"DAMN IT! They got away! Well... anyway... Line up, troopers...!" Darth Yourefired Screamed.

"Okay, we're gonna have to clear this blockade. But don't worry, my ship has the fastest hyperdrive in the galaxy." Said Muscle Man. A short pause followed, and then he said "You know who ELSE has the fastest-"

"Shut up, dude! That joke isn't even funny!" Said Mordecai.

"What? That IS funny!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"LOOK OUT!" Skips shouted, as they nearly crashed into a Star Destroyer.

"Oh man, they're here already!?" Shouted Hi Five Ghost.

"Okay, we need the hyperdrive now, Fives!" Said Muscle Man, sweating more than usual.

There were some sparks, a large explosion and a loud hum.

"What happened Fives!?" Said Muscle Man.

"I don't know! It just cut out!"

"May be it was the G-51 Power X-C router overflow detainer colliding with the radation BA621 regulator." Said Pops.

Everyone looked at him, in suprise.

"Wait... I think he's right!" Said Hi Five Ghost.

"Then what are you waiting for! Go!" Rigby shouted.

"Okay, okay! Anyone actually knows what that means in a little more detail?" Said Fives.

"I do..." Said Mordecai, narrowing his eyes, "I've played Star Ship Repairman Simulator!"

They rushed to the back of the ship.

"Where is the overflow detainer?" Asked Mordecai.

Fives pointed to a strange looking tub with wires and pipes sprawling out of it. Mordecai rushed over and started reattaching and turning a valve to relieve or increase flow pressure.

"WE'RE GONNA GET IN THAT TRACTOR BEAM IN..." Muscle Man counted his fingers, "...em... 30 SECONDS!"

"Damn... I need a bit more time!"

"10 SECONDS!"

"THERE! GO!"

The Century Sparrow's engines spluttered and coughed, and then finally, just as Mordecai and Fives got back into the cockpit, took off into hyperspace.

**MEANWHILE**

"Damn it! How do they keep escaping?" Said Darth Yourefired.

"I don't know sir but-" A captain started to speak, but Darth Yourefired screamed and threw him into the airlock and ejected him into space.

"THAT'S HOW ANGRY I AM RIGHT NOW! NOW TAKE ME TO THE DEATH MACHINE!" The dark lord of chores screamed.

**BACK AT THE CENTURY SPARROW**

"So, why are you called Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"Ever since my apprentice took to the dark side, I have always vowed to skip everywhere I go, because my final leap to try and save him was a skip over a lava-crevice. Happy now?" Skips admitted, grumpily.

"Wait? You had an apprentice?" Rigby said.

"Yes, I did. He was the best star fighter pilot in the galaxy... anyway, let's try that jedi training..." Skips replied.

"Woah? Really? Cool! So I get to have a lightsaber and do weird jumps and survive falls that would normally kill you?" Mordecai said, excitedly.

"Yep, somethin' like that." Skips then produced a ball which hovered and when Mordecai took out his lightsaber began to fire laser bolts.

"It willn't harm you, just try to deflect the bolts. Reach out with your feelings..."

When Mordecai did this, a large battle axe and flame thrower came out of the training ball.

"AAAAHHH!" Mordecai screamed.

"Oh, sorry, it was on expert mode." Skips calmly went up to the ball and pressed a button on it and it went back to just firing lasers.

Mordecai was still a little shocked from how close he had come to dying.

"Oh look, it's some weirdo who thinks he's a 'keeper of justice'!" Muscle Man said as he entered the cargo bay.

"Shut up, Muscle Man! This DOES work. Not cool, dude!" Mordecai replied.

"I see you don't believe in the force." Said Skips, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I don't. I've been to one end of this galaxy to the other and I've never seen no miracles. It's all luck." Muscle Man said. "You know who ELSE thinks it's all luck?"

"Just shut up." Said Rigby.

"Maybe this will make you believe." Skips said, a smirk on his face.

He put a helmet with a blastsheild on Mordecai's head.

"Dude! That totally ruined my hair!" Said Mordecai.

This genuinely surprised Skips who was expecting him to complain about not being able to see anything.

"Well... anyway... Reach out with the force, your feelings, your will power. Find the laser bolts, your eyes can often deceive you." Said Skips.

Mordecai deflected all six of the laser bolts that came from the orb in a rapid fire mode.

"Woooooah... COOOOOL!" Said Rigby.

"Yeaaahhh!" Said Mordecai.

"I can deflect laser bolts with my eyes closed, I am a boss, don't look at that moss, I'm the boss!" Mordecai sang.

"What a lame song." Said Muscle Man.

"Shut up, dude." Replied Mordecai.

Suddenly Skips fell to his knees and said: "There's been a great disturbance in the force..."

"Probably me being so awesome!" Said Mordecai.

"Like a million voices suddenly crying out..." Said Skips.

"Cryin', 'Morde-cai, Morde-cai, Morde-cai'!" Continued Mordecai.

"Let me finish! - in pain!" Skips finished.

"Damn." Said Mordecai.

"Jolly good show, hehehe!" Said Pops.

**Later**

"Okay Muscle Man, we're gonna come out of hyperspace!" Said Fives.

"Get ready, ladies!" Snorted Muscle Man in the direction of Skips and co.

Suddenly they were back into realspace, only to be greeted by a massive

asteroid field!

"What? Where is Alderaan? Where have you taken us?" Said Rigby.

"This is Alderaan! Or it should be here..." Shouted Muscle Man.

"Your nav-computer must be faulty!" Mordecai said, angrily.

"I have the finest nav-computer ever!"

Muscle Man produced a map he probably got from a space-diner which was burnt, soggy and many pages were falling out.

"Seriously dude, that is, like, twenty year old!" Mordecai said with mild disgust, "How did it even get like that?"

"Well, once we ran out of toilet roll-" Fives started.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed.

"Right, calm down everyone." Skips interrupted.

"Wait... I think I can see a moon over there..." Pops said.

"That's no moon..." Skips said, with awe and fear.

"Actually it could be a moon..." Mordecai said.

"No, no... definitely not..." Rigby argued.

"I think it's a moon, guys... don't be stupid!" Said Muscle Man.

"It could be a space-station." Said Fives.

"Don't be stupid, of course it's a moon!" Shouted Mordecai, getting angry now.

"Shut up, will ya'?" Skips shouted, "It's the Imperial's Death Machine!"

"Actually now that you said it, it looks like..." Mordecai paused with dread, "A gumball machine!"

"But isn't Darth Yourefired a gumball machine?" Fives asked.

"Exactly!" Replied Skips.

Suddenly a PIE Fighter zoomed past them, and the whole ship shuddered.

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this... I'm gonna turn back..." Said Muscle Man

"Good idea!" Said Rigby.

"It's too late! They have us in a tractor beam!" Whispered Fives.

**Will our heroes survive? Will Darth Yourefired kill them? What will happen? (Clue: You'll know if you watched the movie). Find out next time, in PARK WARS IN SPACE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Out of The Jaws

The Century Sparrow was slowly being sucked towards the Death Machine. Soon, it was in one of the thousands of hangars around the equator of the mighty gumball-machine-battle-station.

"Send a party aboard. I want those rebels!" Shouted Darth Yourefired.

"Sir, we have reason to believe they left in escape pods."

"Well I want you to check anyway... It could be trick!"

"Any other orders, sir?"

"Get me a grilled cheese deluxe!"

"Right away!"

**ON BOARD THE **_**CENTURY SPARROW**_

"Okay you guys, I know this is uncomfortable, but it's the only way we're gonna get those Rainyday Trooper suits." Said Muscle Man.

They were in a tiny compartment with old magazines and traces of illegal amounts of spice.

"Uhh... You should install a shower on the ship, Muscle Man!" Said Rigby.

"Shut up or I'll play punchies with you."

"Alright, here's one now. Get him!"

After a couple of minutes they had knocked all of them out, throwing them into Muscle Man's clothes compartment.

"You are sure they'll survive in there?" Asked Mordecai, recoiling from the disgusting smell.

"Who cares?" Muscle Man replied.

"Good point!" Rigby said.

Soon there were in a control room. They had managed to knock out all the workers in it. Rigby started hacking into the network.

"Well apparently if we shut down one of these reactors", an image of a small reactor came up on the screen he was at, "then the tractor beams should all fail." Said Rigby.

"Do you know where they are?" Asked Mordecai.

"Em... no..." Rigby replied, sheepishly.

"Oh man! Are you too small to actually get past a firewall or something?"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Calm down, clam down. I've found a tourist information board." Said Skips.

"Why would they have one of those? I mean, on a giant battle station?"

"For investors, I guess..." Skips shrugged and started to walk over the desk.

There was a Rainyday Trooper, who appeared to have woman armour. She looked up at the group.

"Hello, do you want to rent a car, get a map-"

"The map please."

The receptionist handed out a map which was about the size of an A5 page.

"Oh... It's smaller than I expected-" Skips was cut off as the map expanded into an A1 size.

"Oh great! Who's going to carry that?" Muscle Man asked.

"Maybe however is the smallest?" Mordecai said, slyly.

"No fair!" Rigby said.

After 10 minutes of walking they were going to go their separate ways.

"Ugh... can I drop this now?!"

"Sure... It's straight on from here."

Rigby opened a door and drop-kicked the huge map down an endless tunnel, that led to the core of the Death Machine.

"AND STAY OUT!" He yelled.

"We're going to stay watch here." Said Hi Five Ghost.

"What!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"We are here to pilot a ship, not save some stupid Princess!" Shouted Muscle Man.

"I hear she's rich..." Whispered Rigby.

"...And single..." Said Mordecai, playing along.

"Okay! LET'S GET HER!"

"Seriously!?"

Muscle Man ran straight through a blast-door, screaming. He started smashing up consoles, and Fives promptly followed him in, slapping workers unconscious.

"I'm going to deactivate the tractor beams. Be quick!" Skips said, and ran off in another direction.

"Let's do this thing!" Said Rigby and Mordecai together.

They ran into the room screaming, and suddenly stopped. Muscle Man had his shirt off and was swinging it around his head. The control centre had been trashed, and there was no one left alive or conscious.

"Wow Muscle Man, I didn't relize you actually had Muscles!" Rigby taunted.

"Shut up! I DO!"

"Look, Rigby, Pops, you stay behind here and we'll meet you after you've saved the Princess. Take this walky-talky and we'll contact you."

Suddenly a speaker from one of the desks started speaking.

"Hello? Station T-15, do you copy?"

Muscle Man went up to the consol.

"Oh no... we're doomed." Said Mordecai, grimly.

"This is T-15, we're fine, baby!"

"Uhhh... right. We just want to know what the noise was? It sounded like blasters."

Muscle Man's face darkened in thought.

"Uh, we... em... had a reactor leak. Yeah, a reactor leak!"

"A reactor leak?! That's a code 5 emergency, we'll send down a team immediately!"

"No need, no need! We've just patched it up, don't worry!"

"Just distract him while I get the Princess!" Whispered Mordecai.

"Who is this?!" The speaker continued.

"Um..." Muscle Man then destroyed the speaker.

"Uhhh...! Great job, Muscle Man!" Said Mordecai, mockingly.

"Let's just get the hot Princess and my money already!"

Muscle Man, Fives and Mordecai rushed down a long corrider, and suddenly bumped into what seemed like thin air.

"What the hell?" Said Fives.

"Damn! They painted this part to make it look bigger!" Mordecai replied.

They saw another corridor, and finally they were at her cell.

"Put on your helmets, there's some Troopers coming our way!" Informed Muscle Man.

The door to the cell slid open and Mordecai looked in, with his helmet still on.

_'Wow, she IS hot!' _He thought.

"What do you want!?" She said.

"Come with me, we're here to rescue you!"

"Yeah right."

"Oh, sorry," Mordecai took off his helmet, "we had to disguise ourselves."

"So you are here to rescue me?"

"Yes! Quick, we have to get out of here!"

Mordecai helped the Princess out and immediately took cover behind a support.

"Oh man! You said she was hot!" Said Muscle Man, seeing the Princess.

"Oh... she is..." Replied Mordecai.

"She's a freakin' BIRD, man! How am I supposed to date a bird!?"

"I know! One-Nil to Mordecai!"

"Wait!? Are you guys arguing about which one of you is going to date me?" Margaret said.

"Em... No... I just..."

"PERVERT!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but hey! I rescued you!"

"Well you blew your chances if they even ever WERE any!"

Muscle Man mouthed '1-1 to Muscle Man' to Mordecai.

"Uhh! Look, we can't argue! Get into that door over there!"

They all managed to jump into the door, and fell into a trash compacter (you can see what's coming next).

"OH GREAT!" Shouted Mordecai.

"This is your fault, Mordecai! If you hadn't got the hotties for the Princess, we wouldn't be here!" Screamed Muscle Man.

"WHAT!? This isn't MY fault!"

"I think the entire reason we're here is because you wanted to go out with the Princess, isn't it?" Said Fives.

"What are you on about? No, dude!"

"Are make me sick!" Said the Princess.

"I didn't come half-way across the galaxy to-"

Suddenly he fell under the water that was held in the compacter.

"Mordecai, stop playing out getting hurt for pity!" Said Muscle Man, corssing his arms, "I've tried it and it DOESN'T WORK!"

"Glug glug glug, blub lub!" Mordecai tried to say.

Then they all saw a tentacle around his leg.

Margaret screamed, Fives recoiled and Muscle Man practically fainted.

Mordecai managed to get his head above the water, but the creature was strong. Muscle Man regained his composure and tried to blast it with a laser.

The creature slithered away, but Muscle Man managed to kill it. The ghastlyu creature floated to the surface and...

"It's a pie?!" Said Mordecai.

"A pie with tentacles?" Said Fives, with equal confusion.

The pie started saying it's dying words, at first in a really strange high pitched voice and then lower, and lower until it sounded like a demon; "All I wanted was a bit of meat of your leg, MORDECAI. I just wanted a bite..."

Mordecai was shocked.

"I... em..."

Suddenly the walls of the trash compacter started closing.

"Argh!" They all screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Fives, fly through the wall and deactivate it!" Said Muscle Man.

"It can't! We would need a droid like Rigby to connect to it!"

Then an idea struck Mordecai. He pulled the walky-talky from his belt.

"Rigby, do you come in Rigby? Close all the trash compacters on-" He looked up at a plack on the wall "- Level Nine!"

"_This is Rigby, I'm on it_!" Said Rigby's voice from the radio.

"_There's no time! Just close them all down_!" Said Pops.

Suddenly the walls stopped.

"Yeah! Yeah!" They celebrated.

"Oh, no... the dear friends are dying!" Cried Pops.

"No! We're alive, dude! You stopped the walls!" Said Mordecai.

"And what do you say..." Said Rigby.

"Thank-yooou..." They all droned.

"That's right!"

**LATER**

"Alright, we're gonna have to rush it back to the space craft! Let's just hope skips has deactivated the reactors." Said Mordecai.

Suddenly a battalion a Rainyday Troopers came up to them in the corridor. Muscle Man took off his shirt, wrapped it around his head, and ran towards to Troopers, screaming. The Troopers ran away!

"Okay, while Muscle Man distracts them, we'll go back to the ship!" Said Mordecai.

Muscle Man ran straight into a huge hangar with hundreds of Rainyday Troopers, who all immediatley fired at him.

They were now running after him. **CUE BENNY HILL MUSIC**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Muscle Man as he ran towards the ship.

They all managed to get in except for Skips.

"We're all here?" Muscle Man asked.

"Wait! Skips isn't here!" Rigby shouted.

"We are under heavy fire, we're gonna have to leave soon, with him or not!"

Then they all saw Skips, running towards them. But suddenly he whipped aroud, to see Darth Yourefired. They both took off their cloaks.

"Well I haven't seen you for a while, Yourefired..." Said Skips.

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!"

They started to duel, parrying and defending. Skips tried to get back towards the ship, but Yourefired would block his path and drive him back a few steps.

The lightsabers made sparks and flashes of green as blue and red collided.

Skips then made a break for it, but Darth Yourefired swung his lightsaber so that it sliced though Skips' neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mordecai screamed.

The _Century Sparrow _took off immediately, leaving Skips' dead body far behind...


End file.
